


Fluff

by Kylo Hux (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Series: You Touched Me, and Suddenly, I was a Lilac Sky [13]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 12:12:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5743405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Kylo%20Hux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, winters on Starkiller get absolutely freezing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fluff

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lykxxn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lykxxn/gifts).



> This is very much a peace offering for what I wrote to send to Le(ia) last night so ha oops.

Hux stared at the insane amount of blankets on the palette where Ren slept and frowned. What on Earth was going– is that a feather on his boot? He stepped forward and peered over the edge of blankets, only to find the top of Ren’s head. The blankets were wrapped tightly around his face, stopping just under his eyes. Ren’s bright eyes were staring up at him and Hux found it... slightly unnerving.

“Hp.”

“What?”

The Knight wriggled his mouth free. “Hi.”

Hux raised an eyebrow and cleared his throat. “Need I ask?”

“It got cold.”

“I wasn’t aware the Knights of Ren were allowed such luxuries.”

Ren squeaked a little, as though he had just got caught doing something he shouldn’t be. “Phasma gave me them.”

Hux went to ask another question but Ren started burrowing back into the blankets, his mouth and nose covered by them. Ren struggled to get an arm free. There was a soft poof of feather when he finally did and Hux wrinkled his nose as he watched Ren pat the expanse of blankets next to him before he wiggled his arm back in.

Hux sighed a little before he slipped onto the palette, wrapping his arm around the mass of feathers and fluff. Ren wriggled back and Hux watched him close his eyes, and his breathing level out.

It was an uncomfortable position, feathers brushing over his eyebrows, lips, and throat, but Hux still smiled. He lay there silently for a moment, before leaning in – rather awkwardly – to press a soft kiss to Ren’s temple before laying there, allowing the warm expanse of blankets to tempt him off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Come request at me: i-look-so-good-in-blue.tumblr.com
> 
> [Requesting Guidelines](http://www.twitlonger.com/show/n_1so7foh)  
> Tumblr tag: kylo hux ao3


End file.
